


twitter smth smth

by MakandChiz



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Anniversary, Bartender Shioriko, Costumes, Cottagecore, F/F, Fluff, legit don't know what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakandChiz/pseuds/MakandChiz
Summary: eh i asked ppl on twt last last week i think, what their ll otps were and uh seven ppl answer me :D thank you :D im apologizing in advance, i prolly butchered these since all I've been writing these days is emkr
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Emma Verde, Kazuno Leah/Kurosawa Ruby, Konoe Kanata/Emma Verde, Mifune Shioriko/Yuuki Setsuna, Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi, Nakasu Kasumi/Ousaka Shizuku, Takami Chika/Watanabe Tsuki
Comments: 26
Kudos: 25





	1. Shioriko/Setsuna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @Chasing_Sirius

Shioriko worked in a bar on weekends.

It wasn't like she wanted to do it. Her sister just pulled her in there and put her to work to show the other bartender on "how to make the perfect cocktail". The other customers were pleased with her mixture that the manager ended up asking her to work there. With Kaoruko cornering her, Shioriko had no room to decline and accepted the offer in the condition that she would only work there during weekends.

Ever since she started working, she noticed that on Sundays, when the bar was mostly empty due to the fact that most of the bar's patrons were members of the upper-class of society, there was a customer who would frequent the place. Donned in a baggy beanie or sometimes huge sunglasses, the customer would sit by the spot on the counter where one of the lights wasn't working before taking off all the things that were hiding her face. Shioriko wasn't the type of person to know about the latest trends, but even she knew who this person was, thanks to Ayumu's friend, Yuu, for always fangirling about her during lunch.

Yuki Setsuna. Despite her young age, she achieved stardom and was dominating the Oricon charts for weeks every time she released a new single. A lot of people said that it was because of Setsuna's passion for idols that made her reach this far but Shioriko was sure there were some strings being pulled behind the scenes. If passion was enough for people to be successful in life, poor and unemployed people wouldn't exist. That's just how unfair life was.

"Shioriko-san, the usual please." Setsuna requested.

"Got it."

Shioriko put down the glass that she was cleaning as she started making Setsuna's favorite cocktail. One thing that Shioriko noticed about Setsuna was she was the same as how she portrayed herself on TV - energetic, friendly, and full of passion for what she was doing. It was quite different with how she imagined celebrities acted when the camera wasn't on them. Having her fair share of people who tried to befriend her just because of her family name's power, Setsuna was like a breath of fresh air to Shioriko.

"Here," Shioriko placed the glass down - the small bits of fruits swirling around the scarlet red liquid,"I added a bit of strawberry for today."

"That's so nice of you, Shioriko-san. Thank you."

Another thing that Shioriko noticed was the way Setsuna would drink. If she was stressed, she would down the glass with one go and if she was just there to blow some steam off, she would play around with the alcohol - watching the liquid swirl in the glass or take small sips  
until she finished. Today seemed to be the latter, because when Shioriko turned around from cleaning the wine bottle, Setsuna's glass was still half-full and the latter was just staring at her.

"Do you need something, Yuki-san?"

"Nope," Setsuna answered, popping the p, "I just realized I haven't thanked you for always giving me advice about, well, my problems."

Shioriko turned around as she busied herself with rearranging the wine bottles even though she did that just before Setsuna came in. Despite always volunteering, Shioriko never really got used to people thanking her and she would always get flustered whenever someone would thank her. "It's just my job."

"Yeah but you also could just ignore me. So thank you Shioriko-san." 

"It's… it's nothing."


	2. Shizuku/Kasumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @Beethanolol
> 
> these are two ficlets mashed together btw. i was having a hard time choosing between one so why not just post them both together.

"...and, stop! That's all for today. Read through your scripts once again when you get home. We would do stage rehearsals starting tomorrow's. That's all, you're dismissed."

The drama troupe members left the stage one by one while Shizuku remained a bit longer, practicing her lines in small and quiet movements. The play they were practicing for was an original piece and so Shizuku had no one to reference or take inspiration from with her role. She was given the role of an overly narcissistic village girl who only thinks that she was much more amazing than anyone else in the village. To be honest, it was a role Shizuku never tried for herself. Usually, her characters would be the calm and mellow type but she mused trying out a completely different role this time would improve her acting skills. 

Except some things are just easier said than done.

She dropped on the floor with a thud, breathing heavily. There was this one line that she couldn't seem to get the hang of. The director told her that her portrayal was fine but something seemed off so Shizuku wanted to practice it a bit more to figure out what was wrong.

"Shizuku, we'll be leaving now. Turn off the lights and check if someone left something when you leave."

"Yes, thank you again for allowing me to practice over time."

"You're welcome just don't overwork yourself. Well then, I'll be off now."

Footsteps echoed in the small auditorium before the sound of the back door closing reverberated in the huge room. Now that she was truly alone, the place felt really empty and it sent anxiety throughout her body. She slapped her cheeks lightly as she got up on her feet. She took a deep breath and recited the line again and again but no new idea would come to her. 

She sighed. Maybe it's time to retire for the day.

"Shizuko!" Shizuku's shoulders stiffened as she felt a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her neck and a weight pressed on her back but she immediately relaxed when she smelled the all-too familiar shampoo Kasumi uses. She tapped the arms that were resting on her shoulders and Kasumi removed them. Shizuku turned around, wiping the sweat off her forehead as she locked gazes with Kasumi.

"Done with work already?"

"Mhm. Kasumin's schedule isn't that busy for today so I got off the agency early," Kasumi hummed, walking around Shizuku in a full circle, "so, what are you trying to do? Copy Kasumin? Though you're still a few lightyears away perfecting Kasumin's cuteness."

Shizuku blinked.

"Can you repeat that again Kasumi-san?"

"You're still a few lightyears away from achieving the same level of Kasumin's cuteness?"

"No, no. The one before that."

"Copy Kasumin?"

Ah, so that's what she's been missing. Shizuku stood at the middle of the stage as she began reciting her line, this time adding Kasumi's little flairs and personality. She finished the line quite satisfied. 

"What do you think?" Shizuku turned around to ask Kasumi who was looking at her, mouth agape. Kasumi took a few moments to compose herself before clapping as loud and as fast as she could. 

"That was amazing, Shizuko! Kasumin is so going to watch your play!" Kasumi said joyously as she threw herself on Shizuku's shoulder.

"Thank you Kasumi-san but please don't cling to me too much. I'm too sticky and sweaty."

"Oh, right." Kasumi pulled away, giving Shizuku room to wipe as much sweat as possible off her body and rehydrate herself. "How about we go out somewhere today? We haven't went since you're quite

Shizuku stopped drinking from her water bottle, wiping off the droplets that slid off to her lip. She stared at Kasumi for a while before closing her eyes and turning to make her way to the dressing room. "Thank you for everything, Kasumi-san."

"Eh? Where did that come from?"

"Nowhere. I just felt like saying it."

*****

Kasumi devoted her weekdays to idol work but her Saturdays and Sundays were reserved for Shizuku.

Whenever Shizuku had a performance, Kasumi would cancel all of her appointments that day as long as she could. No matter how big or small her role was, Kasumi would always be there watching Shizuku and cheering for her.

Today was no different, except for one thing - she had a photoshoot she can't cancel. It would've been fine. There still would've been enough time for Kasumi to catch up on the second act of Shizuku's play if only the photographer wasn't being cranky. Kasumi thought she was cute enough in those photos that they took the first time but no, the photographer said Kasumi wasn't cute enough. And when they did redid the takes, the photographer told her the first ones were CUTER.

And now, Kasumi was rushing on the streets. Of course, she still had her disguise on. She didn't want fans to mob her after all. Kasumi reached the theater where Shizuku's troupe was performing completely out of breath.

She rushed to the theater hall but she was too late. The play just finished and the audience was already clapping and the actors were bowing on stage. Shizuku and Kasumi's eyes met and she was sure a sour expression was painted on her face.

She knew she still looked cute though. Just, not the kind of cute she wanted Shizuku to see.

*****

"It's okay, Kasumi-san. My role wasn't anything too big and I only appeared at the second act for a few minutes."

"That's what makes it more frustrating! It's just a one-time performance and Kasumin didn't get to see it at all." Kasumi huffed as they walked out of the back door of the theater, Shizuku greeting some of her co-actors along the way.

Shizuku glanced at Kasumi before interlacing their hands together as they walked out to the streets, "I can act it in front of you if you wanted to see it so badly."

"Really?" Kasumi's eyes sparkled at the thought and Shizuku had to hold back her giggles, "you'd really do that?"

"Yes Kasumi-san. It'll be a performance just for you."

"Shizuko, your dramatic side is showing."

"I thought you liked that side of mine?"

"I do." Kasumi muttered. "Okay, since Shizuko did an amazing job earlier, what do you want to eat for dinner? Kasumin would make you the best meal you had ever eaten in your entire life!"

"Anything you'd cook is delicious, Kasumi-san but I think I'm craving for your koppepans tonight."

"Then you're in luck today, Shizuko! Because Kasumin prepared them earlier this morning!"

Shizuku shook her head as she chased after Kasumi. She wasn't lucky only today, she was already lucky ever since she met Kasumi.


	3. Kanata/Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @MarchenStar_

"The day between summer and spring is the best…" Kanata said, half-asleep, as she laid down on Emma's lap. The other girl giggled, brushing Kanata's hair strands that got tangled by the wind.

They were both lounging outside, sitting by the long cleopatra chair on their patio where they can oversee Emma's flowers that were almost in full bloom. Her garden was full of different varieties of flowers that even Kanata can't recognize some but she knew there were roses, tulips, and peonies mixed in there.

"It is the best. They were also the day our garden starts to look pretty and not just a patch of buds." Emma said, watching a pair of birds fly in and out of the nearby woods.

"Hm, I know something prettier than the flowers in the garden that is always in full bloom." 

"Really? Where did you find it? Take me there somewhere." Kanata chuckled at Emma's enthusiasm as she lazily raised her arm to cup one of Emma's cheeks.

"I'm looking in front of her right now." Kanata felt Emma's cheeks warm up against her hand. She laughed at Emma's reaction, enjoying every second of it. She always liked bringing this side of Emma, it was cute and it makes her heart even more fuzzy than what Emma normally does to her.

"Geez, you just use any opportunity to make me blush, Don't you?" Emma looked away from Kanata, her blush had died down but it was still there for Kanata to enjoy.

"It is my mission to bring your cute side out." Kanata replied, adjusting her position so she can face Emma properly.

"You're lucky I love you." Emma pouted, brushing the stray bangs on Kanata's forehead.

"Of course I am~ Who wouldn't be lucky being loved by the prettiest, nicest, most amazing, caring--"

"Okay, okay stop! This is really embarrassing!"

"Emma-chan, I love you."

"I love you too."

The breeze suddenly blew harder and some of the flower petals got carried with it, creating a graceful dance of flowers around the cottage. It was not given attention though, as the only two people in the field were so busy with each other to be sucked in their own little bubble. Just them, in their own little world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAA this is probably the one that i butchered the most i am really really really sorry
> 
> i have nothing against them its just hard ;-; ill do better next time


	4. Emma/Karin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @LenOnTheDoor

In their first month together, Emma gave Karin a hat. It was a simple black hat with a blue belt, the kind that Karin would always see in mafia movies. It was no smaller than her hand though and when she asked Emma about it, the latter just answered with, "it's my gift."

On their second month together, Karin received a simple blue necktie with Emma's symbol stitched at the bottom. Like the hat, it was too small for Karin to actually use. Knowing that Emma would probably give her the same answer as the last, Karin just hid it in her drawer along with the hat.

On their third and fourth month together, Emma gave Karin black gloves with small blue and green hearts circling the wrist. Feeling bad that she hasn't given Emma anything yet, she gave her hair bands that fit her hair color.

In the fifth to eleventh month, Emma stopped giving her stuff and instead just went for the normal monthsary celebrations, like dates to the apartment park and the zoo.

On the twelfth month however, Emma gave Karin a black suit with a blue and green interior. Unable to keep it anymore she asked Emma, "Are you sure these are for me?"

Emma looked at Karin, stared at the suit that Karin was holding and simply nodded before going back to watching the TV and snuggling to Karin. With a sigh, Karin neatly folded the suit and wrapped an arm around Emma as they continued to watch one of Emma's favorite Switzerland shows.

*****

It was their first anniversary as a couple. It may be nothing for others but for Karin it was one big deal. After all, an entire year has passed since she confessed to Emma. They went through a lot of problems, the biggest one yet was the issue of separation after graduation but they managed to get through it together

Karin planned everything in advance. She booked a reservation for a high-class restaurant a week prior. She made sure that their dresses would be perfectly ironed to the last string. She made sure that everything would go according to plan.

Except it didn't.

There was a case of double-booking with the reservation, causing the both of them to eat at a family restaurant nearby wearing fancy clothing. Not only that, when she was giving Emma her gift, a silver ring with a simple design, the accessory slipped off her grasp and it jumped into Emma's juice. It was a disaster and it was a memory Karin wanted to bury deep in the back of her mind.

"I told you, it's fine Karin-chan." Emma said, rubbing the back of Karin's hand. The magazine model groaned, squeezing Emma's hand as she felt the ring she just gave Emma earlier.

"It's not fine. This is our first year anniversary and I messed everything up."

"You didn't mess anything up. I really appreciated everything that you did tonight." Emma pulled Karin to the couch, pushing her down to sit, "wait here for a sec."

Emma ran to their room and moments later, she came out of the room holding a giant panda plush that was as big as her upper body. Emma peeked from behind the bear, smiling at Karin. "Happy anniversary, Karin-chan."

"Eh?"

"You remember all the random things I gave you for the past year? Those were all for this bear." She gave the bear to Karin who slowly took it and hugged it tightly. She remembered this panda bear. It was the same panda that she kept eyeing when she and Emma went to the arcade before they even started dating, "It was supposed to be a gift when we graduated and would separate but we didn't, so I decided to keep it hidden until our first anniversary."

"Karin-chan, are you crying?"

"I-I'm not crying. D-dirt just got in my eye. Thank you, Emma. For always being there for me."

"It's nothing," Emma flopped beside Karin, hugging her arm, "besides you're also always there for me."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	5. Ruby/Leah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @AuroViBritannia

"I'm sorry I'm late, did I make you wait that long?"

"Nope, I just arrived a few minutes earlier."

Ruby invited Leah today to figure out one thing- the weird, fluttery feeling she was having around her. At first she thought maybe she was just sick every time they met but as time passed by, she figured out it occured way too many times to be a coincidence. She also didn't dare to ask anyone in Aqours about this matter, especially Dia, because she knew they would either freak out or make a big deal out of this.

So now Operation: Figure Out What Is This Feeling will now commence!

*****

"How… are they?" Ruby asked nervously. She only started practicing baking apple pies last week and only her sister test-tasted them. She knew how Dia would always tell her that everything she did was good like that one she burnt eggs so she was quite anxious to have Leah taste them.

"This is good Ruby!" Leah answered with enthusiasm that was rarely in her tone. The fluttering feeling in her stomach was back again as she felt her cheeks heat up despite the coldness in the air. She looked down on her own box and slowly started eating as she took secret glances towards Leah. Ruby can't put a finger to what this euphoric feeling was but she was sure it would come to her later.

*****

"That was fun! We should go out together again," Ruby paused before adding, "I mean, only if you wanted to."

Leah stepped in the train bound for Hakodate, "of course I wanted to. See you next time Ruby, I enjoyed our trip today."

The train doors closed and Leah gave Ruby a simple smile before the train ran on the tracks, leaving Ruby standing there on the platform. Her hand pressed against her chest. The warm feeling in her chest was back again. She didn't figure out what it was today but oh well, she knew there's still next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another butchered one ;-;


	6. Kotori/Umi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @fallenvin

"Thank you for coming with me today, Kotori." Umi opened the door to the student council office, turning on the light as Kotori made her way to the table where heaps of unfinished documents were placed.

"It's no problem, Umi-chan. It would also suck to be stuck here during summer, right?"

"I swear we wouldn't have this much workload if Honoka didn't stop whining about going to the pool." Umi sighed, taking her designated seat. She took half of the pile and pushed them near Kotori. They both started working with the files in silence, save for pencils scratching against paper.

As they made through half of their own piles, Kotori dropped her pencil, stretching her arms up in the air. "I'm going to get something to drink. Do you want anything, Umi-chan?"

"Anything but carbonated drinks is fine. Thank you Kotori." Umi said without taking her eyes off the document in front of her. Kotori hummed as she left the room, leaving Umi alone. Once she thought that Kotori wouldn't be back anytime soon, she dropped her pencil and lifted her bag, taking out two movie tickets.

She's been debating whether or not to ask Kotori out to see the movies with her. They started going out a few weeks back and Umi felt bad for not taking her out on a date even once with school idol practice and student council responsibilities weighing on her shoulders. 

"I'm back!" Umi jolted from her seat as she quickly hid the tickets and dropped her bag on the floor before hastily picking up the document, pretending to read it,"Umi-chan, I got you tea, is that okay?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You... You're hiding something aren't you?"

"M-me?" Umi's voice cracked. She fake coughed, waving her hand to try to dismiss Kotori's suspicion, "I-I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

"Umi-chan," Umi flinched at the call of her name as she looked down on her feet, avoiding Kotori's suspecting gaze, "Umi-chan, look at me in the eye, please?"

Umi choked. That was just unfair. Kotori knew she can't resist that _tone_ of hers. Umi hesitantly looked up and Kotori's face greeted her. She bit her lip, her eyes darting all over the room. Kotori's gaze was pressuring her until she let out a sigh, giving up on hiding her little secret.

"Fine, I am hiding something," Umi picked up her bag, slowly taking out the movie tickets. She hid her face behind them, a blush forming on her cheeks, "we haven't really gone out on a date yet and I thought maybe we should go to the movies but I'm afraid that maybe you don't want to so I kept it a secret. I'm sorry."

"O-oh. There isn't anything to feel sorry about Umi-chan but didn't we just go on a date yesterday?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Yesterday, we went to a park with just the two of us, remember? Or last week when we went clothes shopping."

Gears whirred in Umi's mind. That was a date? She thought they were just hanging out or doing chores! Ah but, maybe hanging out counts as a date when you're a couple? She looked down at the movie tickets on her hand. She scratches her temple - was she worrying all for nothing? Umi sighed. As she expected, she was still unknowledgeable in the romance aspect. She should ask Eli to educate her about it some time later.

"But," Kotori took Umi's hands in hers, breaking Umi out of her reverie, "I'd love to go to the movie theater with you later."

"Alright. Later it is then."

Wait... am I the one who promoted kotoumi to fallen? i legit have no idea lmao

i miss writing abt kotoumi ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> legit had no idea if i butchered this or not,, its been months sksjsjsjsj finished it in one sitting so im quite satisfied with it
> 
> also, im the one who promoted this ship to u, am i


	7. Chika/Tsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for @plazorr

"Thank you for coming today, Chika." Tsuki greeted Chika as she let her inside the house.

"No problem. Mito-nee said I should also stop lazing around the house and get some exercise," Chika took off her shoes as she followed Tsuki upstairs, "so what are we doing today?"

"A box of costumes I ordered arrived today and I thought most of them would fit you. Usually, I'd ask You-chan for this but her father just came home and I'm sure they have a lot of catching up to do."

They both entered Tsuki's room and Chika awed at how clean and neat it was. Books were neatly placed by the shelf near the study table and her bed was arranged tidily. As expected of a student council president. A box was sitting oddly at the middle of the room though, a bunch of clothes just hanging off from the box. For the past hour, the two tried out different kinds of costumes. Well, more like Chika wore them and Tsuki just chose what to wear. 

As they both rummaged through the pile, Chika saw a blouse and skirt that piqued her interest. She lifted it, looking back and forth between Tsuki and the clothing.

"Hey, I think this looks good on you."

"Eh? T-there's no way that would match my image! I mean I always wear boyish clothes and skirts and blouses don't really suit me." Tsuki reasoned, scratching her cheek.

"Oh come on, just give it a try? I promise it would look good on you." With Chika's hopeful eyes literally right in front of her, Tsuki hesitantly took the blouse and skirt. She slowly walked out of the room, looking back at Chika one more time and hoping she was just joking around. She wasn't though as the orange-haired girl just gave her a thumbs-up. Her shoulders slumped as she made her way to the bathroom, giving the clothes in her hands another look. She guessed this was the least she could do for all the trouble she caused today.

*****

Tsuki took a deep breath, pulling the skirt as low as she could before entering the room. She just stood there, waiting for Chika's judgment.

After a few moments, she managed to gather the courage to look up and saw Chika just staring at her, her mouth wide open. "I knew it, it doesn't fit me, does it? I'll go--"

"No! I mean, you look absolutely stunning. I was speechless! I really like the Tsuki who wears pants and jackets but I also like the Tsuki who wears skirts and blouses."

"I really like how straightforward you are."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing! Look, there's still a lot of clothes we haven't tried yet and time is running. Yousoro! Let's finish trying all of these until the sun sets."

"Eh? But I'm tired already!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> butchered this too probably


End file.
